Uganda, like much of sub-Saharan Africa, is in the midst of a public health crisis. The great number of infectious, vector-borne and zoonotic diseases rampant in Uganda has caused a retardation of social and economic development and much human suffering. In this proposal, the Ugandan Virus Research Institute describes a multi-year project investigating and controlling vector-borne and zoonotic disease in Uganda. In order to achieve this long-term aim, this research proposal will focus on assessing the disease burden caused by vector-borne and zoonotic diseases in Uganda, describing the enzootic and epizootic parameters associated with vector-borne and zoonotic diseases in Uganda, developing programs and technology to reduce morbidity and mortality due to vector-borne and zoonotic diseases in Uganda, characterize the reservoir hosts and vectors of vector-borne and zoonotic diseases in Uganda, acquiring a diverse archive collection of bacterial and viral isolates from Uganda and lastly, developing and evaluating economically sustainable control strategies under field conditions.